


Carry You

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, after the liberation, bucky is stubborn, shameless tooth rotting fluff, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is tired, but also stubborn as a ornery mule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You

His feet hurt, his ribs hurt, his head hurts, right behind his eyes. They haven't stopped watering from the smoke, he still smells like burnt hair and leather and hot metal. God damn that HYDRA base and god damn fire and why the hell did they blow up all those jeeps when they could be driving them now. Bucky struggles to keep up with his friend, with anyone. He doesn't have whatever stamina Steve suddenly does. Because the last time he’d seen his punk he was little and frail despite how tough he acted. He was a brilliant little spitfire. Bucky shakes himself from his thoughts when he hears himself being addressed, and looks up to Steve. He didn't hear.  
“What?”  
Steve’s brows furrow in that familiar way that shows he's concerned, and Bucky rolls his eyes. “I asked if you're alright.” He states, slinging a hand around his shoulders. Bucky wonders if this is how Steve felt when he did this, small and warm against the muscle of his side.  
“I’m fine.” 

And that was the end of that, until the mass of liberated soldiers face off against a steep hill. Bucky’s breath is ragged and halfway up, there are little blurry black spots in his vision. He wavers, and then a hand is clamped on his shoulder. Bucky latches onto the captain’s arm, and sucks in a deep, deep breath. Steve ducks, and before he knows what's going on, he's being picked up and cradled. “Wha-...put me down, Steve!” he manages, glaring daggers up at his friend.  
“No. You need to rest.” Steve rumbles, adjusting his grip as Bucky squirms and tries to get away. After a few minutes, he sees that struggling is in vain and relaxes against Steve’s broad chest, his head lolling to the rhythm of the captains gait.  
“You're a punk.” Bucky mutters, crossing his arms and looking up at the blonde carrying him like a damn child, and huffs. He feels Steve chuckle in amusement.  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> peace out cub scout


End file.
